Chadwick Merrick
Chadwick Merrick is the son of two members of the Silver Fangs pack , Kent Merrick and Grace Merrick. He is very close to his pack members, Sonya, Chadwick, Rohan, and Kai and is currently part the Silver Fangs pack currently head by Christian. History Chadwick Merrick was born on January 12, 2004. His parents, Kent and Grace, were part of Sonya's parents werewolf pack, the Silver Fangs. Around the year of 2017, his friend, Sonya, lost her parents whom were killed by wolf hunters. Chadwick along with Rohan and Kai became good friends with her comforting whenever she felt sad about what happened to her parents. The four of them, activating their werewolf gene a few months after the death of Sonya's parents and the funeral, join the newly formed Silver Fangs pack led by Christian who won the Alpha wolf duel against Isabelle. Isabelle also becomes part of the new pack also. Life being part of the newly reformed Silver Fangs Pack/Further childhood Chadwick's parents, were owners of a small bakery in San Francisco. The whole family lived in a one story house that had two bedrooms, a small kitchen area, a small living room area, and a small dining room since it was all they could before since there were ups and downs with the bakery. Some weeks there would be customers rolling in like crazy and some days there would barely any customers. Every year, his family scrapes with the funds of the bakery enough to pay off the bills month and each Christmas there were be only enough money for one present per person. During his teenage years, a miracle had happened at the bakery. His mom had been working on a new product, and did a test trial. On his free time, The recipe was a big success and the bakery was doing really well every week with long lines of customers coming to buy the product. In a few months, Chadwick and his parents had enough money to buy a two story house and even had enough left over to send Chadwick to a good college. While in the pack, he formed strong bonds with his fellow pack members, Sonya, Chadwick, Rohan, and Kai, and always train his abilities every night after school and on weekends. The four of them were like blood siblings, when attending high school, classmates refer to them as the wolf pack because of always seeing hang out together and defend each other when one gets in trouble such when the time Kai was bullied for a jock and almost wolfed out in anger until Chadwick and his friends calmed him down. After graduating from high school, he got a full ride scholarship to a culinary school in France due to doing well in his cooking classes with excellent recommendation letters from his high school teachers. Coming Home Once Chadwick finally finished four years of culinary school, he came home to surprise his parents only to find his house engulfed in flames with no signs of his parents. Firefighters are trying to put the fire out and and heading inside to find survivors as neighbors are crowded around the area. Moments later, all of the flames are put out and the firefighters find two charred bodies and bring it out of the house. His parents each had a pendant on them so when Chadwick got closer to the bodies he knew was that and burst into tears. A few weeks after the death of his parents, Chadwick is now in charge of his family's bakery keeping it alive in honor of his parents. Present Day Chadwick still manages his family's bakery and is living on his own in an apartment complex in San Francisco when he gets a surprise visit from Sonya, who accidentally killed her fiance in anger and asks him for help to deal with the situation. Silver Fangs Fellow Pack Members under Christian's leadership * Kenji Atashi(deceased around summer of 2021) * Hikari Fumiki(deceased around summer of 2021) * Kent Merrick(died in 2026) * Grace Merrick(died in 2026) * Johan Strauer(leaves pack in 2027) * Anna Morris-Strauer(leaves pack in 2027) * Isabelle Reddings * Sonya Sanders(killed in October 2030 by Tobias under orders by Christian) * Chadwick Merrick * Kai Atashi * Josephine Aragon * Tobias * Richie * Eveline * Caleb